


The First I Love You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e18 Nalowale I Ke ‘ehu O He Kai (Lost in the Sea Sprays), Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e18 Nalowale I Ke ‘ehu O He Kai (Lost in the Sea Sprays), Post-Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sunsets, Talking, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tani & Junior just say their first “I love you” to each other, What happens after that?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The First I Love You:

*Summary: Tani & Junior just say their first “I love you” to each other, What happens after that?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Officer Junior Reigns surprised his new girlfriend, Officer Tani Rey, with a wonderful make-up date, A wonderful beach date. The Ex-Lifeguard loved everything about it, & the time that he took to arrange it. They were enjoying walking along the beach after dinner, & just enjoy being along together.

“This is the best night ever, Junes, Thank you so much for this, We both needed it, I **_am so_** glad that we are together”, Tani gushed fondly. Junior was glad that she loved it, cause it was fun to plan, Tani was a simple girl. He **_will not_** miss this relationship up for anything in the world.

They cuddled, & snuggled against each other, As they continued to walk along the beach. It was the perfect date, & night, It was great, Being in a great relationship. There is one thing that would be perfect, The moment is coming, & they knew it.

Tani decided to make the first move, & the beautiful woman stopped her lover, & said simply, “I love you”, The Young Seal smiled, & said, “I love you too”, They shared the most amazing kiss, as the sun sets in the horizon. It was the perfect date in the history of dates for the two of them. 

The End.


End file.
